Will McKenzie
William McKenzie, played by Simon Bird is a fictional character in the television series,'' The Inbetweeners''. Backstory Will is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive in south-west London. Since moving to Rudge Park from his upper-class private school in 2008, he has successfully earned himself three friends, Simon Cooper, who he describes as his one "real friend", Neil Sutherland, a "semi-mate" of his who is really just a friend of Simon's, and Jay Cartwright, who Will says he does hang around with, but really thinks of him as a "dickhead". Will also had a girlfriend in his first year at Rudge Park, Charlotte Hinchcliffe, however, she left him after Will unsuccessfully attempted to have sex with her. Will found it hard to adapt from his posh upbringing to being shouted abuse at in his new school, however, he did seem determined to make new friends and somehow managed to achieve this, albeit through continually following people around. Biography Before Rudge Park Before moving to Rudge Park, Will's father, who is never seen or named, left his mother Polly McKenzie. This deeply saddenned Will, but seemed able to cope with the support of his mother. After completing his fourth year at his private school in 2008, Polly feared that Will was being bullied, despite him insisting that he wasn't. She made the decision to move Will to Rudge Park, the local comprehensive. Despite Polly insisting that Will was being bullied, Will's move to Rudge Park was likely caused by financial problems more than anything else. First year at Rudge Park On his first day at Rudge Park, Will was shouted abuse at and insulted in the corridors, mainly for his "gay hair", "clumped shoes", the fact that he was carrying a briefcase instead of a schoolbag and wearing a large green badge which all new students had to wear. In one of his classes, head of sixth form, Mr. Gilbert, instructed Simon Cooper be Will's guide around the school. Simon reluctantly agreed. When Will attended an annual tradition at the local pub after he managed to persuade Simon and his two friends Neil Sutherland and Jay Cartwright to allow him to go, he got into an argument with the barman after he was refused a drink as he could not prove he was of age. Out of anger, Will went around the bar and announced the age of every person there to prove that he was not the only one who was underage. This caused the pub to close early. Mr. Gilbert congratulated him for doing his job for him. This made Will an unpopular student at Rudge Park and a lifelong enemy of the resident bully, Mark Donovan. If it was not for the fact that most of Will's male peers found his mother attractive, he would have most likely been attacked. Characterization Will McKenzie is a posh teenager who has moved into a new area and a new school due to money problems after his mother and father separated. Will's mother claims however, that the reason for the move is due to him being bullied. He now lives with his mother, Polly, who all his friends and even the school bully, Mark Donovan, think is fit. Will's list of interests included books, rollercoasters and girls. He also would like to travel, maybe to Australia, and enjoys the music of New Zealand rock group Crowded house. His musically taste also include American band Bedtime for Toys. He describes the lyrics as "intense and poetic" but confesses the main reason for liking the group is because he fancies the lead singer. Character History Series 1 In the first episode Simon, Neil and Jay become Will's friends after initially trying to avoid him. The group warm to him after several efforts to win their friendship – including successfully buying alcohol and "not having sex" with the school's most attractive girl. Series 2 Will aspires to have a career in law or maybe the media, and was supposed to be attending a local newspaper for work experience. However, a mix-up with applications sends Neil to the newspaper (instead of "driving aeroplanes") and Will spends his placement at a garage. At the end of the second series, when the boys face exams, Will began to crack under pressure and relies on energy drinks to keep him going. This leads to him soiling himself in his final exam, and after sitting it several hours late, he goes to the pub and gets very drunk, compensating for the fact that he has probably failed his Politics AS level. He is seen to be interested in Charlotte "Big Jugs" Hinchcliffe, and the two of them have been known to spend time together, with Will usually messing it up. He nearly lost his virginity to Charlotte after telling her in school a few days before that he had had numerous lovers, although when they did attempt to have sex, Charlotte was let down by Will's unsuccessful attempt; in his own words "rubbing up against the perineum". Series 3 In Series 3, Will is convinced into going on a double date with Simon, Tara, and Tara's friend, Kerry (or "Big" Kerry according to Will). He is repulsed by her presence as she is taller, a bit ditzy and boring; however once he hears how she is infamous for giving blowjobs to her last few boyfriends, he goes along with it. They unexpectedly share a kiss when Kerry escorts him back home, which gives her the impression that they're now going out. At Neil's birthday party, Will can no longer pretend and tells her that they're not really going out, which devastates her and causes a dramatic misunderstanding among Neil's relatives. As a result, Will is told to leave by Neil's dad who reports the incident to his mother and gets grounded for three weeks for "doing nothing wrong." Will serves as the main narrator in the show. Trivia *He Often called Briefcase Wanker by his peers. *He ate a whole joint of cannabis. *He excreted himself during his exams. *Will is usually the only one who denies doing the bad things his friends plan to do (him or Simon). *He is hyperreflexic, Which is mentioned in Series 1. *Will is often bullied, From Mr.Cartwright to Mark Donovan. External Links * Will McKenzie on the official E4 Inbetweeners site * Will McKenzie on Twitter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inbetweeners Category:Male Characters